Médialophobie
by Gato Joss
Summary: Cette fic retrace l'arrivée dans la vie adulte de quatre ados attardés: j'ai nommé Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione... Et vive le quidditch! .reviews obligatoires.
1. Médialophobie

Médialophobie

(chapitre un)

Le cœur de Ginny Weasley battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle déchirait le papier qui protégeait l'objet qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts. L'emballage portait l'inscription suivante: _Test de grossesse TEMETS: un Test Express Magique et Efficace en Toutes Situations_.

« Quel nom débile, » songea-t-elle.

Elle déplia le mode d'emploi et lut: _Absorbez la capsule violette _(fig. 1) _et placez la plaquette _(fig. 2) _contre votre ventre, au niveau du nombril. Décrivez ensuite un large mouvement circulaire avec votre baguette _(fig. 3) _et patientez quelques secondes; le test annoncera alors à haute et intelligible voix si vous êtes enceinte ou non._

Ginny s'exécuta et attendit quelques secondes, puis une minute et rien ne se passait. « Quelle arnaque, ces tests express » pensa-t-elle avec nervosité. « Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure? Peut-être que je ne fais pas bien le mouvement… » Elle recommença et attendit, consciente d'avoir l'air parfaitement stupide, tandis que rien ne se produisait. Mais comme elle allait retirer la plaquette de son ventre, celle-ci s'exclama en lui faisant faire un bond de surprise: « VOUS ÊTES ENCEINTE! »

Ravie, Ginny poussa un petit cri de joie et sortit de la salle de bain pour informer Harry de l'événement, se prenant les pieds au passage dans une serviette qui traînait par là pour d'obscures raisons.

En chemin vers la chambre où dormait encore le bienheureux jeune homme, elle se surprit à penser qu'il n'y avait pas que du bon dans cette nouvelle. Elle s'en voulut d'abord, puis songea qu'après tout elle doutait un peu que Harry et elle soient vraiment en mesure d'accueillir un bébé. Ils vivaient dans un minuscule appartement près du centre-ville de Londres et c'était la zone, surtout pour un bébé. En plus, Harry n'avait pas fini ses études d'Auror et le maigre salaire de serveuse au Chaudron Baveur de Ginny ne ferait pas le poids face à un enfant.

Et puis, qui savait si Harry allait véritablement pouvoir devenir Auror, étant donné que de là à quelques années on aurait exterminé les derniers mages noirs? Il fallait bien avouer que depuis que Harry avait assassiné Voldemort, cette profession avait franchement perdu de son utilité.

Ginny ricana en repensant à cette histoire, qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle aux yeux de Harry. Lorsqu'il avait tué Voldemort, il avait beaucoup fait parler de lui dans la presse, et malgré les nombreuses ruses auxquelles il procédait afin de garder un semblant de vie privée, les journalistes du monde entier lui avaient mené la vie dure.

Il gardait un souvenir particulièrement cuisant (et qui avait le don de faire mourir de rire Ginny) de l'interrogatoire sous véritasérum que lui avait fait subir en public une jeune et astucieuse journaliste hollandaise. Harry avait révélé ce jour-là des choses dont lui-même ne s'était jamais douté, et ce fut seulement l'intervention (à contrecœur) de Ginny qui lui avait permit de ne pas commettre quelque gaffe irréparable.

Depuis ce jour mémorable, il s'appliquait à se tenir éloigné de toute forme de journalisme. Il avait même procédé au sacrifice suprême, douleur des douleurs, de renoncer à sa carrière de joueur de quidditch. C'était une décision qui lui avait beaucoup coûté, mais il savait qu'il aurait finit par craquer, avec tous les journalistes qui lui auraient couru après à la fin de chaque match. Ron n'arrêtait pas de le narguer en répétant à tort et à travers qu'un jour ou l'autre il deviendrait un joueur mondialement connu, mais Harry attendait de voir… Pour l'instant, il vivait aux crochets de sa famille, ayant emménagé avec Hermione dans la maison d'une vieille tante gâteuse qui avait été déportée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry craignait souvent que cette « médialophobie » ne le poursuive toute sa vie, qui promettait pourtant d'être encore longue, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années. Que se passerait-il lors de la naissance de ses enfants? Serait-il obligé de les suspendre par la fenêtre? Et lorsqu'il mourra, prendra-t-on son cercueil en photo? Cette simple idée le faisait frissonner, mais les appareils n'y étaient peut-être pour rien. Heureusement, il comptait vivre encore très longtemps, il n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire à ce sujet!

Ginny pensait justement que Harry était peut-être un peu trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un bébé lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle allait bien rigoler lorsqu'il faudrait assister au désolant spectacle de Harry changeant une couche… Si toutefois elle arrivait un jour à lui annoncer la nouvelle. (il serait difficile de changer la couche d'un bébé inexistant) Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de procéder et jugea que pour l'instant, le mieux à faire était de réveiller son bien-aimé, avant de lui faire calmement remarquer qu'il était censé être en cours depuis plusieurs minutes.

Elle s'y attela, mais devant le refus catégorique d'obtempérer de Harry elle se vit dans l'obligation de lui lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie dans la figure, histoire d'être un poil plus convaincante. Puis elle le traîna dans la cuisine, où elle lui servit une tasse de café volontairement bouillant. Alors seulement, il consentit à se réveiller.

Harry finit par se remettre, mais son cerveau psychotait encore dans un épais brouillard lorsque Ginny se lança, trop impatiente pour attendre qu'il se réveille tout à fait;

« Harry… » commença-t-elle, hésitante. Puis elle s'arrêta, cherchant à toute vitesse une façon de tourner la chose.

Harry sembla soudain se rendre compte qu'on l'avait appelé et leva la tête de son café. « Mmouuuui…? T'allais dire quelque chose?

-Heu, oui, voilà, se reprit Ginny. Harry… J'ai une super, super nouvelle.

Ah. »

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attendre au pire; avec Ginny, c'était devenu un réflexe. Elle avait pour habitude d'être effroyablement optimiste.

« Ben, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il. Dis-moi.

-Voilà… Je suis enceinte! » s'écria-t-elle enfin d'une voix perçante.

Elle scruta le visage de Harry, guettant sa réaction.

Et bien qu'il soit trop estomaqué pour parler, son sourire béat en disait long. Ginny se sentit alors infiniment soulagée et ne douta plus une seconde qu'ils sachent s'occuper de l'enfant à venir.

Un silence s'installa soudain entre eux, Harry étant toujours incapable de parler et Ginny rêvant à la trombine que pourrait avoir son futur bébé. Il fut cependant brisé, non-pas par l'un d'eux, mais par un choc sourd qui les fit sursauter. Ginny chercha des yeux la provenance du bruit et la découvrit sans difficulté: cela venait de la fenêtre. En distinguant derrière les carreaux un tas de plumes d'un roux flamboyant, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé et courut ouvrir. Elle revint en tenant à bout de bras une superbe chouette effraie et déclara:

« C'est Mildred qui s'est prit la vitre.

-Ça m'étonne pas, marmonna Harry.

-Tiens, tu te remets à parler toi? demanda Ginny avec un sourire. Alors? Pas de commentaires à propos de l'arrivage imminent d'un colis très prenant dans ta vie?

-Si, bien-sûr! répliqua aussitôt Harry. C'est… c'est fabuleux. Ouais, c'est ça; fabuleux, génial et tout.

-Contente que tu penses comme moi, déclara Ginny. Tiens, c'est une lettre de Ron, » ajouta-t-elle en se saisissant de la l'enveloppe froissée que transportait la chouette.

Mildred était la chouette que Hermione avait offerte à Ron à l'occasion de son dernier anniversaire. Elle disait l'avoir achetée pour son sublime pelage assorti aux cheveux de Ron, mais Harry savait que c'était en réalité pour l'embêter (amour vache, paraît-il). En effet, Mildred n'était pas à proprement dire un « cadeau »; son habitude de foncer dans les fenêtres fermées au lieu de frapper contre le carreau avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs et il faut dire qu'elle était extrêmement allergique à la nourriture pour hiboux. Ses goûts culinaires étant par ailleurs très difficiles, Ron se retrouvait souvent à lui servir du caviar ou de la dinde aux marrons, pour la plus grande hilarité d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Harry, lorsque Ginny eut achevé de lire la missive.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle! assura-t-elle.

(Harry ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle soit aussi bonne que la précédente)

-Ron est très content de ses performances aux sélections des Canons de Chudley, reprit Ginny. Il écrit qu'il est à peu près certain de prendre la place de Gudleen et…

-Qui? demanda Harry.

-Tu sais, celui qui ressemble à une asperge mais en plus grand et en plus mince, répondit Ginny. Et plus pâle, aussi… ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif.

-Le batteur? s'étonna Harry. Mais je croyais que Ron voulait être gardien!

-Ben ouais, moi aussi, mais il dit que finalement il préfère être batteur… Que ça le changera de Poudlard. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il a simplement vu un gardien super balèze faire ses essais et il s'est dit que batteur, ça devait être passionnant.

-Oui, sûrement, approuva Harry avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre, dans la lettre?

-Oh, des banalités, répondit Ginny. A la fin, il a mit que Hermione le rendait fou en ce moment… (ils éclatèrent de rire) Tu sais quoi? Je parie qu'elle est enceinte aussi, ça doit être la saison… Je me demande si Ron est au courant?

-Attends, tu vas un peu vite là. Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas enceinte du tout…

-Oui, mais si ça se trouve, elle l'est! insista Ginny. Tiens, on va leur écrire, comme ça on leur annoncera la bonne nouvelle!

-Mais oui, bien-sûr, on va leur écrire que Hermione est enceinte, se moqua Harry.

-Mais non, idiot! rétorqua Ginny. On va leur annoncer pour _moi. _Tiens, file-moi une plume et du parchemin. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil qu'ils se partageaient, Ginny serrant une plume entre ses doigts.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je mets? demanda-t-elle. _Salut! Félicitations à Ron pour ses essais_ ?

-Mouais… répondit Harry. On sait pas s'ils étaient réellement félicitables ses essais, mais, au cas où, on n'a qu'à mettre ça. »

Ils s'efforcèrent d'écrire la suite sans parler de l'humeur d'Hermione, au cas où elle intercepterait la lettre, et c'est ainsi qu'un peu plus d'une heure plus tard Mildred arrivait devant la maison de ses maîtres, une lettre attachée à la patte.

En prévision de son retour, Ron et Hermione avaient laissé la porte grande ouverte, mais elle préféra s'en tenir à ses vieilles habitudes: foncer sur la fenêtre du salon.

Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne sembla remarquer qu'elle s'était piteusement écrasée contre la vitre fermée car une grande dispute semblait sur le point d'éclater à l'intérieur.

En effet, Hermione insistait une fois de plus pour convaincre Ron d'aller habiter en France, un projet qu'elle lui soumettait depuis de nombreux mois. Elle y tenait absolument car, disait-elle, il y avait là-bas une académie de magie qui pourrait lui permettre de faire des études approfondies des matières qu'elle avait consacrées à Poudlard (Étude des Runes, Étude des Moldus, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie… Tous les trucs chiants quoi). Mais tout cela aurait été possible si seulement Ron avait accepté de déménager. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas; il se raccrochait furieusement à sa bonne vieille Angleterre et ne cessait de répéter qu'il comptait bien intégrer l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, et que ce serait impossible s'il partait habiter en France. Mais Hermione était encore plus têtue, et l'histoire tournait au cas de prise de bec maxi.

« Mais puisque je te dit que _je ne veux pas _! s'exclamait Ron en insistant sur les dernières syllabes. Pas question d'aller habiter en France! Dans ce pays de fous en plus…

-T'es gonflé! s'indigna Hermione. T'es pas mieux qu'eux! En plus, tu te prends pour le centre du monde! Et si on pensait un peu à moi, pour une fois? C'est important pour moi d'entrer à l'Académie de Magie Camilla Vernetta!

-Et les Canons de Chudley, t'en fais quoi? riposta Ron.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? répondit Hermione d'un air féroce. D'accord, tu peux t…

-Non, en fait ça ira sans, » l'arrêta Ron en considérant avec inquiétude le chandelier dont elle s'était saisie.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, la conversation fut soudainement interrompue par quelques coups brefs frappés au carreau. Hermione, qui était la plus proche, se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas rageur et manqua de la faire sauter hors de ses gonds en l'ouvrant. Le grand hibou brun qui avait tapé contre le carreau s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes et se posa à côté de Ron, à qui il tendit la patte, tandis que Hermione découvrait Mildred. Elle la prit et la déposa sur la table du salon avant de détacher la lettre qu'elle portait, avec des gestes tout aussi rageurs. Puis tous deux se mirent à lire chacun une lettre, et leurs visages s'assombrirent simultanément. Un éclair traversa leurs yeux lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur lecture; un peu de colère pour Ron, et un peu de jalousie ou de tristesse pour Hermione.

Ils levèrent la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ron était encore plus énervé qu'avant, mais la lettre qu'elle avait lue avait eu sur Hermione l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée.

« Ron… murmura-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber. On n'a qu'à aller dans ce fichu pays, puisqu'il y a plus que ça à faire! la coupa Ron, dans un mélange de colère et de déception.

-Hein? s'étonna Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup?

-Laisse tomber, je te dis. »

Hermione préféra ne pas insister, trop heureuse de cette victoire facile. Mais il lui restait une autre bataille à mener, et elle était bien décidée à engager la conversation sur un sujet qu'ils évitaient depuis des mois, et dont la lettre de Harry et Ginny venait de raviver le souvenir.

« Ron, ta sœur est enceinte, déclara-t-elle sans cérémonie.

-HEIN? s'exclama Ron. Déjà?

-Bein oui, comme tu vois, répondit Hermione d'un ton froid. Et je te signale que « Déjà? » ce n'est pas très approprié à la situation, étant donné que nous essayons d'avoir un enfant depuis presque un an.

-Oui, mais nous, c'est pas pareil, s'emporta Ron. Nous, on a…

-…un an de plus qu'elle, oui, » acheva Hermione.

Cette dernière phrase cloua Ron sur place. Il n'avait jamais semblé comprendre que Ginny avait presque le même âge que lui, même quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… marmonna-t-il.

-Je m'en doute, répondit Hermione. Mais moi je voudrais te parler de _nous_. »

Ron frémit. Il savait dans quelle conversation ils s'engageaient, et n'avait pas envie de continuer.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, poursuivit Hermione sans attendre de réponse. D'abord, si on va en France, personne ne le remarquera, et tout le monde croira qu'il est à nous.

-Mais…

-Ça te dérange? On n'a pas le choix. C'est ça… ou rien!

-Bon, d'accord, accepta Ron dans un souffle. On peut toujours faire des recherches.

-Quand tu veux, déclara Hermione. Moi j'ai déjà prit ma décision.

-Ouais, et puis de toute façon, pour les Canons, c'est fichu, marmonna Ron au bout de quelques instants.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Hermione. Tu as été refusé?

-Non, répondit-il. Et je crois bien que c'est ça le pire. J'aurais été admis comme batteur des Canons de Chudley… si les Canons existaient encore, déclara-t-il, dépité.

-Quoi? s'étonna Hermione. Tu veux dire que…

-Ils ont décidé de démonter l'équipe et d'arrêter le quidditch, acheva Ron. C'est parce qu'avec tous ces changements, l'équipe n'était plus du tout la même qu'au début…

-Je suis désolée… dit Hermione avec sincérité. Tu dois être dégoûté.

-Ouais, je te le fais pas dire. »

Ils oublièrent la dispute un instant et s'étreignirent. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se décide à briser le silence et demande d'une voix timide: « Alors… si pour les Canons, c'est fichu, ça veut dire qu'on peut aller habiter en France? »

Ron sembla sur le point de s'énerver, mais il comprit rapidement que ce serait inutile et qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Résigné mais agacé, il se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Hermione, soulagée et un peu fière d'elle, s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à Harry et Ginny dans laquelle elle leur annonçait leur départ prochain pour le pays de fous et s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la naissance de leur enfant. Ensuite, elle contacta la direction de l'Académie de Magie de Camilla Vernetta et leur annonça que son inscription pour la rentrée prochaine était bel et bien valable. Ron fut un peu vexé de voir qu'elle s'était inscrite à l'avance.

« Comprend-moi, il fallait bien que je prenne des mesures au cas où… s'expliqua-t-elle. La rentrée se fera dans trois jours, et je n'aurait jamais pu m'inscrire plus tard! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà prévu l'endroit où nous habiterons. C'est temporaire, mais c'est déjà ça.

-Eh oh, attend deux secondes, l'arrêta Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Tu veux dire que tu avais tout préparé à l'avance sans rien me dire?

-Je te l'ai dit, il fallait que je prenne des précautions, répondit Hermione, à la fois agacée et appréhendant de le voir s'énerver à nouveau. Et puis de toutes façons tu ne parles pas un broc de français, tu ne m'aurais donc pas été franchement utile.

-Mais c'est vrai, ça! s'exclama Ron. Comment je vais faire, moi? Et puis qu'est-ce que je ferai de mon temps, pendant que tu seras en cours?

-Tu travailleras, cette question! Je t'ai trouvé un emploi de vendeur.

-Ah ouais? Merci de me prévenir. Et c'est quoi?

-Tu verras bien une fois là-bas.

-Super… Je me réjouit d'avance… »

Fin du premier chapitre! S'il vous plaît, postez des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! (c'est ma première fanfic)


	2. Débarquement au Pays de Fous

Débarquement au Pays de Fous

(second chapitre de «Médialophobie»)

………

«Aaahhaha… Non…C'est pas possible, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai…» marmonnait Ron avec dépit, planté au milieu d'une rue déserte du petit village sorcier de Lopetuy-sur-Halo, dans le Nord de la France.

«Ne commence pas à te plaindre, hein!» riposta Hermione en traînant deux grosses valises en direction du bâtiment défraîchi qui leur faisait face.

Le rez-de-chaussée était pourvu d'une grande vitrine barrée de planches au-dessus de laquelle on distinguait encore de grosses lettres rouges formant les mots «Tessin Chocolaterie».

«C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en si peu de temps, poursuivit-elle. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que provisoire…

-Ouais, n'empêche que si j'avais su, on serait jamais venus, rétorqua Ron que la mauvaise humeur avait rendu insupportable depuis leur départ d'Angleterre. Ce n'est pas que je sois habitué à vivre dans des palaces, mais dans une _chocolaterie_…

-Détrompe-toi, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Ce n'est pas ici que nous allons emménager! C'est bien trop loin du centre-ville où se trouve Camilla Vernetta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'étonna Ron. Il ne peut pas y avoir de centre-ville ici. Il n'y a que deux ou trois maisons qui se courent après… D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'on fait dans ce trou perdu, puisqu'on a pas l'intention d'y habiter?

-Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, je te signale que le plus gros de la ville est _en-dessous_, fit remarquer Hermione, évitant la seconde question.

-Hein? s'étonna Ron.Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-La plus-part des bâtiments sorciers, dont l'Académie de Magie, se trouvent en sous-sol,» expliqua Hermione en se dirigeant vers une petite porte qui côtoyait la vitrine.

En la voyant sortir une petite clé et l'introduire dans la serrure, Ron l'arrêta: «puisque tu as omis d'y répondre, je réitère ma question: qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'un air exaspéré: «Ron, ici, c'est _ton lieu de travail_.

-QUOOOOI?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. On va ouvrir une confiserie magique et toi tu la tiendras pendant que je serai en cours.

-Mais… Ah… Non! balbutia Ron, prit de panique.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, poursuivit Hermione d'un ton plus joyeux. On va refaire entièrement l'intérieur! »

En disant cela, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte qui avait jusqu'à présent résisté à ses assauts. Sa mince ouverture laissait à présent voir une pièce au plafond haut et voûté, aux murs défraîchis et au sol jonché de saletés.

Frappé d'horreur, Ron resta sur place, tandis que Hermione se faufilait à l'intérieur en marmonnant: «faudra aussi qu'on agrandisse cette porte! »

Elle laissa ses valises sur le côté et se plaça au centre de la pièce, les manches retroussées.  
«capiodechettus!» s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette à plusieurs reprises vers divers coins de la pièce.

Les objets cassés qui jonchaient le sol se volatilisèrent, puis quelques tâches de poussière firent de même lorsqu'elle s'écria: «récurvite!» Enfin, elle pointa sa baguette sur une ampoule cassée qui pendait lamentablement du plafond et se mit à déverser un flot de lumière dans la pièce sombre.

«Aaah, soupira Hermione. C'est déjà mieux comme ça! Mais il y a encore du boulot... »

Elle se tourna vers Ron, toujours planté à l'extérieur et l'interpella: «Allez, viens mon chéri! Faudra bien t'y faire, alors autant que ça soit maintenant… Et puis j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour rendre cet endroit habitable pour une nuit ou deux. Dans quelques jours, le camion de déménagement arrivera avec toutes nos affaires et on pourra emménager dans notre nouvel appart. En attendant, on campera dans l'arrière boutique... »

Ron consentit à entrer sans enthousiasme et aida Hermione à porter les bagages, puis à installer des sacs de couchages. «Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de me faire la tronche, déclara Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Ah oui? s'exclama Ron avec un sourire ironique. Ça alors c'est une bonne nouvelle, il se trouve que je me retient justement de sourire bêtement depuis un quart d'heure…

-Bon, d'accord, tempéra Hermione en levant les yeux aux ciel, concluons un marché. On rénove ce local, on commande des becs, on les vend et toi pendant ce temps tu cherches un autre boulot. Dès que t'en as trouvé un, on plie tout, on revend et tout le monde est content! Ça te va?

-OK, répondit Ron d'un air de défi. On fait comme ça. Et rira bien qui rigolera vers la fin. »

Sur ces paroles empreintes de sagesse, il se saisit d'un torchon humide et commença à frotter la vitre la plus proche.

………

«Oooh, Harry, et celui-là, regarde! Et lui, comme il est mignon... »

Ginny Weasley faisait des emplettes chez Mrs Guipure, escortée par un Harry à bouts de nerfs. (c'était excusable, étant donné qu'il venait de se farcir presque toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avec une Ginny de plus en plus réjouie sous le coude)

Elle venait de tomber en extase devant un présentoir proposant une série de minuscules robes de sorcier pour bébés, ornées de différents motifs comme des balles de quidditch ou des petits dragons. A présent, elle s'évertuait à choisir entre une petite cape violette et un bonnet noir, tandis que Harry suffoquait sous le poids de ses paquets. Il lui semblait que depuis quelques jours, Ginny profitait de sa situation de future maman pour formuler des souhaits de plus en plus extravagants. Cette séance de shopping était jusqu'à présent son record, mais il la savait capable de bien pire encore.

Comme il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, il lui demanda de choisir toute seule et de trouver quelqu'un pour porter ses achats jusqu'au petit salon de thé où il lui donna rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard. Puis il sortit de la boutique et se dirigea tranquillement vers le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch, soulagé d'être enfin un peu seul.

Le fait de renoncer à une carrière de joueur ne l'avait pas empêché de s'inscrire au club de quidditch de Londres, qui avait une très bonne réputation. Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley y adhéraient également, mais Harry voyait rarement Fred et George venir s'entraîner car ils étaient trop occupés par leur magasin. Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avaient un très grand succès et ils avaient déjà ouvert deux magasins en Angleterre, ainsi que quatre autres dans différents pays, dont les États-Unis. Comme il ne les avait pas vus à l'entraînement de la veille, Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur annoncer que Ginny était enceinte et décida de passer les voir avant d'aller au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch.

Lorsqu'il entra dans leur boutique et demanda à les voir, on lui répondit qu'ils étaient en déplacement et il se contenta de laisser une brève lettre. Puis il se dirigea vers le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch où il comptait s'acheter de nouveaux gants.

Sur la porte vitrée de la boutique était collée une grande affiche violette, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en grosses lettres d'or:

_LE MINISTERE RECRUTE POUR L'EQUIPE NATIONALE_.

Harry se rapprocha avec curiosité et sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en lisant la suite:

_Suite à la prise de retraite anticipée de Carl Finnes, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, le Ministère organisera des essais afin de recruter un nouveau joueur pour le remplacer._

_Ils auront lieu entre le 22 et le 30 Octobre à Londres, en présence de l'équipe au complet._

_Tout prétendant au poste devra se signaler au Ministère de la Magie dans un délai de 15 jours avant le début des essais, et devra se présenter muni de son propre balai et d'une analyse médicale._

_(nous vous rappelons que seuls les sorciers anglophones sont autorisés à entrer dans l'équipe pour des raisons de communication au sein du groupe)_

_Signé: Ludo Verpey, Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques._

Harry contempla l'affiche durant de longues minutes, plongé dans une réflexion intense.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il rêvait plus que de n'importe quoi d'intégrer l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre… Au poste d'Attrapeur, en plus. C'était l'occasion ou jamais…

«Et ma médialophobie? demanda soudain dans sa tête une petite voix qui avait les accents de la vérité.

-Je n'ai pas peur des journalistes, pensa fortement Harry.

Mais il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Comment ferai-je à la fin des matchs, quand on voudra m'interviewer? reprit la voix.

-Je n'aurai plus peur, pensa Harry.

-Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua la voix.

-Sauf si je me fais soigner,» marmonna Harry à voix haute.

A sa gauche, un vieil homme qui lisait également l'affiche du Ministère lui jeta un regard en biais et s'écarta de lui comme s'il était une plante venimeuse. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et s'éloigna de la boutique sans acheter ses gants, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il marcha le long de la rue en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, bousculant sur son passage une foule incalculable de gens.

L'idée de se faire soigner n'était pas si mauvaise. Après tout, cela pourrait régler de nombreux problèmes. Mais Harry ne se voyait pas entrer dans un cabinet et dire: «Bonjour Docteur, je suis médialophobe. Ça se soigne? »

Et puis qu'en penserait Ginny? Cela la ferait certainement beaucoup rire, et c'était le genre de choses que Harry aurait aimé éviter. En admettant qu'il suive une thérapie ou autre chose dans le genre, il lui faudrait sûrement laisser son orgueil de côté, et il fallait dire qu'il en avait un paquet.

«…ry! Haaarry! »

Harry s'aperçut qu'on l'appelait et se retourna. Il avait dépassé de quelques mètres le salon de thé où l'attendait Ginny, et celle-ci le lui signifiait à grands cris.

«Te voilà enfin! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Ça va? ajouta-elle aussitôt en voyant sa mine maussade.

-Pas trop, répondit Harry. Le quidditch me manque… Le vrai, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en remarquant son air surpris.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, avec ta médialophobie?

-Ben, justement, marmonna Harry en rosissant légèrement. Je pense que je peux m'en sortir.»

Ginny haussa un sourcil peu convaincu, ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'observer le comportement du médialophobe paniqué. Pourtant, elle décida de se montrer enthousiaste:

«Tant mieux! Et quelle équipe comptes-tu intégrer? Si tu as une idée, je veux dire.

-J'avais pensé, hésita Harry, à… Enfin, tu as entendu parler de la retraite anticipée de Finnes?

-Oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai pensé à toi. Alors tu veux avoir ce poste, c'est ça?

-Oui, acquiesça Harry. Tu crois que c'est possible?

-Bien-sûr! assura Ginny. Tu as tout le talent nécessaire et je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes chances d'avoir ce poste.

-Oui, peut-être, marmonna Harry en faux modeste.

-Dans combien de temps ont lieu les essais? demanda Ginny.

-Heu… 28 jours, je croit, répondit Harry en sentant glisser sur lui une légère vague de panique. Moins d'un mois pour se débarrasser de sa médialophobie, c'était just…

-Eh bien tu as intérêt à t'entraîner plus que jamais!» déclara Ginny avec entrain.

Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes si elle ne sous-entendait pas quelque chose à propos de sa médialophobie, mais il ne sut jamais si c'était le cas.

………

Dès le lendemain, Harry décida de demander conseil à Hermione. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de son idée et qu'elle y réfléchirait sérieusement.

Il lui envoya sa bonne vieille Hedwige, lui exposant dans une brève lettre son problème et lui demandant de le recontacter aussi vite que possible. Espérant qu'elle aurait un conseil à lui donner, il se demanda ensuite comment il ferait pour gérer sa formation d'Auror et ses entraînement de quidditch tout en suivant une thérapie dont il ne savait pas encore du tout en quoi elle consisterait.

«Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber les cours,» songea-t-il. Mais il valait sans doute mieux d'attendre pour cela d'être sûr d'être reçu comme joueur…

Harry reçu la réponse d'Hermione deux jours plus tard et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa rapidité et surtout celle d'Hedwige. Il déplia la lettre et reconnut l'écriture soignée de son amie:

_Cher Harry,_

_Je pense que cette histoire de thérapie est une excellente idée! Je dois t'avouer que Ginny, Ron et moi y avions pensé, mais que nous n'osions pas te la suggérer de peur de te vexer…_

_Je peux te conseiller quelqu'un de très bien qui travaille sur Londres; il s'agit du Dr Vrousoss. Il saura te conseiller._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est assez urgent, et comme le Dr Vrousoss est un personnage un peu particulier mais que je connais assez bien, je pense pouvoir te pistonner. Il est possible qu'il te guérisse en deux jours, ou en un an… Je n'en sais pas plus, malgré tout ce que j'ai lu dans_ Phobies diverses du sorcier moyen.

_J'arrive à Londres jeudi. Je transplanterai au Chaudron Baveur… Passe me chercher à 18h et nous irons voir ensemble le Dr Vrousoss. (j'imagine qu'il est inutile de prévenir Ron et Ginny)_

_À jeudi!_

_Hermione._

Harry se sentit profondément réconforté par cette lettre. Ainsi, il avait une petite chance de pouvoir participer aux essais… Et éventuellement d'être prit. (cette simple idée lui torturait les entrailles)

Il cacha soigneusement la lettre d'Hermione pour que Ginny ne tombe pas dessus et se rendit soudain compte qu'on était mercredi.

«C'est donc demain,» songea-t-il. Puis un petit détail non-négligeable lui vint à l'esprit; il finissait les cours à 18h30 et Ginny était de service au Chaudron Baveur de 16h à 21h.

«Oups…»

Postez des reviews, please!


	3. FARCES&FORCE

FARCES&FORCES

(troisième chapitre suivant « Débarquement au Pays de Fous »)

………

Il y avait très peu de monde au Chaudron Baveur ce jour-là; Ginny Weasley en profitait pour se détendre un instant en buvant une infusion d'ellébore, appuyée le dos contre le bar.

Soudain, de grandes gerbes de flammes vertes jaillirent dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elles crépitèrent quelques instants, puis disparurent tandis que la silhouette d'une jeune femme apparaissait. Toussotant et pleine de suie, Hermione se dégagea de la cheminée et fit un pas dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta pour épousseter le bas de sa robe, et lorsqu'elle se redressa ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde sur Ginny. Son visage exprima de la surprise, mais en quelques secondes elle se reprit et afficha un grand sourire. Elle s'avança vers sa belle-sœur (perspective terrifiante, n'est ce pas?) en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne.

Dès qu'elles se furent saluées, Ginny demanda à Hermione la raison de sa présence et la jeune femme, qui avait prévu cette éventualité, répondit aussitôt:

-Je m'en voulais d'être partie en France sans prendre directement de tes nouvelles.

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle ajouta à voix plus basse:

-Il faut que je te parle d'une idée que j'ai eue. Mais je ne veux pas en discuter avec Ron et Harry, ils se moqueraient de moi.

-Ah, euh… d'accord; parlons-en alors, répondit Ginny, un peu prise au dépourvu par une telle excuse. Attends juste deux secondes.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut derrière le bar et revint quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment très fière d'elle.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Tom de me laisser une heure de libre, expliqua-t-elle. On va pouvoir parler tranquillement!

Elles s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle, et Ginny servit un café à Hermione avant de demander:

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Eh bien voilà, commença Hermione, fouillant la salle des yeux comme si elle s'attendait à voir un pan de la robe de Harry dépasser de sous une table. Tu dois savoir que j'ai depuis longtemps envie de me lancer dans le journalisme, non?

-Oui, acquiesça Ginny avec un sourire, Harry s'était mis à pleurer quand tu nous l'avais annoncé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Hermione en souriant à son tour. Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'ai pas du tout laissé cette idée de côté, poursuivit-elle en rapprochant sa chaise. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au cours des derniers mois, et j'ai abouti à un projet très intéressant. (elle avait tant baissé la voix que Ginny dut se pencher légèrement pour entendre la suite) J'ai fondé la FARCES&FORCE.

-La quoi? demanda Ginny.

-Le Feuilleton Aristocratique de Revendication à la Captivité des Elfes, Siège de la Fédération d'Organisation de la Révolte des Créatures Elfiques, chuchota aussitôt Hermione, apparemment ravie qu'on lui pose la question. C'est génial, non?

Ginny s'abstint de répondre, se contentant de lever imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides, continua Hermione.

-Quoi? s'exclama Ginny, prise au dépourvu. Mais pour quoi faire?

-Je voudrais fonder un journal qui serait le porte-parole de la FARCES&FORCE, expliqua Hermione, plus passionnée que jamais. Un hebdomadaire qui surplomberait la Gazette… Une vraie bombe, quoi. Un journal dans lequel le sorcier moyen se reconnaîtrait, pas une succursale du ministère, tu vois le genre?

Ginny se sentait vaguement intéressée, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la SALE soit l'ancêtre de la FARCES&FORCE, et décida de s'engager prudemment dans la conversation:

-Hhhmm… oui, ça peut être sympa, dit-elle. Enfin, je veux dire, l'idée de fonder un journal. Parce que tu sais, moi, Hermione, j'ai jamais été franchement passionnée par ces histoires d'elfes et tout ça…

Elle se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux.

La déception se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione, mais elle semblait s'être attendue à cette réponse car elle répondit précipitamment:

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas de t'investir dans l'association… C'est juste que je ne vais pas publier un journal toute seule, tu comprends? Il faudrait que j'aie d'autres journalistes amateurs ou pros à mes côtés; d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà trouvé deux ou trois personnes qui sont plus ou moins intéressées par mon idée… Allez, s'il-te-plaît, dis oui!

………

Au terme d'un fastidieux quart d'heure de discussion et d'explications, Hermione parvint à convaincre Ginny et à lui arracher un « oui » qui signifiait qu'elle s'engageait à lui procurer de l'aide en fonction de ses possibilités. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle lui tomba dans les bras en s'écriant d'une voix perçante:

-Tu es la première! La première qui me dise oui… Merci, c'est tellement encourageant!

………

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se précipita au Chaudron Baveur, tout essoufflé, son sac de cours pendant à l'épaule. Il chercha Hermione des yeux dans la salle sombre et son regard s'arrêta sur une table du fond. Il sentit ses entrailles le quitter en reconnaissant les chevelures respectives de Ginny et Hermione, penchées au-dessus de la table. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient plongées dans une conversation surexcitée échangée à voix basse.

-Ah oui, c'est une super idéééée! entendit-il chuchoter par Hermione avant qu'elles ne se mettent à pouffer de rire sans raison apparente.

-Vous avez bu, toutes les deux? demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent pour la première fois sa présence, et Ginny répondit:

-Non, non, c'est juste qu'on parle d'un truc vraiment tordant… Au fait Harry, t'as vu? Hermione est passée nous voir! On a bien discuté toutes les deux.

Les regards de Harry et d'Hermione se croisèrent.

-Salut, Harry, dit Hermione.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit Ginny, maintenant que Harry est là... Je veux pas que Tom se sente trop seul.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Hermione, croyant à peine à leur chance. On va aller faire un tour... A plus tard!

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'embrasser Ginny que déjà elle le traînait dehors.

-Vite, on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous! lui chuchota-t-elle.

………

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent le cabinet du Dr Vrousoss, qui siégeait dans une rue crasseuse de Londres, entre deux maisons délabrées.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'attente dont l'odeur rappelait vivement à Harry la maison de cette chère Figgy et de ses chats, et après une courte attente ils furent introduits dans un bureau joliment meublé.

-Le Dr a été un bon ami de mes parents, chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Harry. Aujourd'hui ils ne savent toujours pas que c'est un sorcier et...

Ses paroles furent interrompues par l'irruption dans la pièce d'un grand homme aux cheveux blancs et rares, vêtu d'un costume vert émeraude qui aurait fait fureur dans le milieu des années trente. Il avança du fond de la pièce, les salua cérémonieusement et s'assit derrière son vaste bureau sans montrer aucun signe qui signifiait qu'il reconnaissait Hermione.

Celle-ci sembla le remarquer avec une certaine irritation, mais ne se déconfit pas. Dès que Harry et elle se furent assis, elle engagea la conversation en donnant des nouvelles de ses parents. Le Dr la considéra d'un air poli comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais la remercia quand même, avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui joue le jeu d'un petit enfant pour lui faire plaisir. Hermione rougit, se sentant profondément vexée par ce comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser seuls. On se retrouve dans la salle d'attente, Harry, dit-elle en se levant.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, le Dr se tourna vers Harry:

-Maintenant que Mrs Granger est partie, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre petit problème, Mr Potter. Je crois que je peux vous aider.

-Ah, euh… très bien, répondit Harry sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il approuvait. Mais… vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est avant de m'aider?

-Ce sera inutile, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je suis un excellent occlumens.

Harry rougit d'indignation, mais le regard et l'allure du docteur incitaient au respect et il ravala ses reproches.

-Mr Potter, savez-vous comment on soigne une phobie?

-Non, répondit Harry, un peu inquiet. Pourquoi? Vous avez oublié?

-Non; je vais d'ailleurs vous expliquer comment je vais procéder. Voyez-vous, la plus-part des phobies découlent d'une autre angoisse beaucoup plus anodine, et dont on a rarement conscience. Je vais donc pénétrer dans votre esprit, aussi loin qu'il le faudra, et retrouver votre peur. Ensuite, il sera très simple de la guérir…

Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé d'apprendre que ce serait cour, mais il redoutait tout de même l'occlumancie.

-On commence quand?

-Immédiatement, Mr Potter.

Des images défilèrent dans la tête de Harry, floues et incertaines. Puis il perdit la notion du temps, et lorsqu'il revint à lui il était prostré sur le tapis du bureau. Quelqu'un dans la pièce hurlait et pleurait, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il cessa aussitôt de crier, s'essuya le visage avec la manche et se releva précipitamment.

Le Dr Vrousoss était debout derrière le bureau, impassible.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? demanda Harry avec impatience.

-Je craint que ce soit un peu compliqué, Mr Potter.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi vous avez peur… En fait, je crois que vous avez une phobie « pure ». C'est-à-dire que vous n'avez réellement peur que des journalistes.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-Je ne peux rien faire, sinon vous prescrire une potion qui vous calmera en présence des journalistes. Mais vous ne serez jamais vraiment débarrassé de votre phobie…

-Aaaah, mais c'est simple en fait! Vous savez moi je m'en fout d'être complètement débarrassé, du moment que la potion fonctionne… Et comment est-ce que je pourrait me la procurer?

-Eh bien, je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de la préparer, et il faudra que vous alliez directement la lui réclamer. Je pense qu'il faudrait vous réapprovisionner tous les 3 mois environ…

-Qui est cette personne? demanda Harry, qui avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

-Aaaaaaah…

………

Postez des reviews!


	4. 900 GALLIONS!

900 GALLIONS !

(quatrième chapitre suivant « FARCES&FORCE »)

zzzzzzzzz

Salut à tous ! Je tiens absolument à m'excuser pour ce retard de parution, mais c'est les vacances et je n'ai pas été chez moi depuis au moins deux semaines... Même ce chapitre que vous allez lire, je ne l'ai pas écrit sur mon propre ordi !

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, parce que ça me fait très plaisir et que ça m'encourage... Encore merci !

zzzzzzzzz

Harry sortit du bureau, les jambes flageolantes. Hermione se précipita sur lui, l'air inquiet, et lui demanda:

-Harry, ça va? T'as pas l'air bien du tout! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et balbutia:

-Aah... Rogue, Potion... méchant... aaah... 20 Gallions!

-Quoi? s'étonna Hermione. 20 Gallions? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-C'est Rogue... marmonna Harry, alignant enfin trois mots. C'est lui qui a ma potion! 20 GALLIONS! Tu te rends compte?

-Me rendre compte de quoi? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus perplexe. Essaye d'être un peu plus clair, Harry!

-D'accord... Bon, il me faut une potion. Pour ma phobie, tu comprends? Le problème c'est que c'est le seul capable de la préparer, c'est _lui_...

-Tu veux dire Rogue?

-Oui! Et le docteur m'a dit qu'il me demanderait sûrement 20 Gallions, pour un seul flacon! Et il faut que j'en rachète deux ou trois fois par an... Je n'y survivrai pas!

-Tu tiens tant que ça à ton argent? En plus d'être médialophobe, t'es radin?

-Mais non... Réfléchit un peu Hermione, ce gars-là me hait! Il serait plus que ravi de m'empoisonner!

-Tu en fais toujours trop... Je ne pense qu'il empoisonnerait quelqu'un qui lui rapporterait au moins 50 Gallions par an.

-Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil! Je peux pas mourir, je suis même pas encore papa!

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma! Tu veux devenir joueur professionnel, oui ou non?

-Ben oui, mais bon...

-Eh bien alors tu vas voir Rogue, tu lui achètes un stock pour dix ans et on n'en parle plus! conclut Hermione.

Harry grimaça, mais ne répondit pas.

zzzzzzzzz

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne resta pas à Londres pour dormir. En partant, elle échangea un clin d'oeil complice avec Ginny, quand Harry demanda soudain:

-Au fait, Hermione,tu devais pas veniren transplanant? Tu avais pourtant de la suie partout.

-Je sais! répondit Hermione. En fait, j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette, parce que je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas de passeport international de transplanage.

-C'est bête.

-Oui; bon, je pars maintenant. Ron doit m'attendre en ce moment. En plus je crois que Fred et George viennent nous voir demain, et il faut que l'appart soit présentable...

-Vous ne campiez pas dans votre arrière-boutique, par hasard? demanda Ginny. Comment vous pourriez les recevoir?

-En fait, on a fini d'emménager hier. D'ailleurs faudra que vous voyiez ça... Il est plutôt bien. Allez, au revoir!

-Bye, bye!

zzzzzzzzz

Hermione du aller au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer chez elle, car Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas de cheminée. Comme il n'y en avait pas non plus dans son propre appartement, elle sortit par la cheminée de la confiserie. Il devait être prêt de 9 heures, et elle fut surprise de trouver Ron en plein travail, occupé à repeindre les murs en violet.

-Salut toi, dit-elle en s'approchant. Dis donc, on dirait que t'y prend goût, à arranger ta petite boutique!

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, protesta Ron, mais la couleur de ses oreilles le trahissait. Je veux juste que ce soit vite fini, comme ça je pourrai revendre...

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en pouffant. Au fait, c'est bien demain qu'ils viennent, tes frères ?

-Ah c'est vrai, tu fais de m'y faire penser, j'avais déjà oublié. Tu sais qu'ils m'ont écrit aujourd'hui ? Ils expliquaient qu'ils étaient déjà en France ces derniers jours, pour acheter un nouveau local.Mais l'affaire leur est passée sous le nez ; apparemment, ce serait une certaine « Errmio Wistily » qui les aurait grillés, ou un truc comme ça. Une habitante de la région, il paraît...

Hermione rougit fortement et s'efforça de regarder ailleurs. Ces yeux tombèrent alors sur une lettre écrite de sa main, qu'elle avait oubliée sur une étagère et qui attendait d'être postée. Elle s'en empara et se tourna vers Ron, qui débarrassait ses habits des taches de peintures qu'il y avait faites.

-Ron, dit-elle soudain, j'ai écrit une lettre pour le Ministère. Je la posterai demain matin.

Ron la considéra avec étonnement, puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah d'accord, tu parles de ça. OK, pas de problème, chuis prêt.

Hermione sourit et ils sortirent ensemble du local.

zzzzzzzzz

Le lendemain après-midi, en plus de la visite des jumeaux Weasley, Hermione reçu une nouvelle lettre de Harry. Elle était très brève et se présentait ainsi :

_J'ai décidé de contacter Rogue. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me débrouillerai pour avoir une entrevue avec lui et lui acheter ces putains de flacons..._

_Encore merci pour ton aide._

_Harry_

-Il a pas l'air de super humeur, songea-t-elle. Mais bon, avec la perspective de retrouver ce vieux Servilus, on peut pas lui en vouloir...

Dans la même après-midi, tandis que Fred et George discutaient commerce avec Hermione et que Ron préparait du thé, un nouveau hibou vint interrompre la conversation. Hermione s'empara de la lettre d'aspect officiel, et remarqua le seau du Ministère de la Magie français, une baguette croisée avec une rose glissée dans un rouleau de parchemin. Elle rangea soigneusement la lettre, préférant attendre d'être seule avec Ron pour la lire.

Tard dans la soirée, au terme de longues batailles explosives entrecoupées de quelques blagues, les jumeaux déplièrent enfin le canapé portatif qui leur servait de lit pendant leurs déplacements et dirent bonne nuit à Ron et Hermione.

Alors que Ron partait pour se coucher, Hermione le ramena dans la cuisine et lui montra la lettre. Un peu tendu, il l'ouvrit et ils lurent ensemble :

_Chers Mrs et Mr Weasley,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, suite à votre requête, je me suis trouvée dans l'impossibilité d'y répondre._

_En effet, j'ai recherché pour vous « un orphelin sorcier anglophone de moins de trois ans », selon vos souhaits. Malheurement, le plus jeune enfant correspondant à votre demande est âgé de 7 ans. Si vous désirez le rencontrer malgré son âge, je vous prie de me réécrire et je vous enverrai ses coordonnées._

_Dans le cas contraire, je vous tiendrai au courant si jamais un enfant correspondant à vos ambitions se présentait._

_Bien à vous,_

_Georgia Landesomme_

_Service de Recensement des Sorciers Mineurs_

_Département de la Contribution Magique Universelle_

_Ministère de la Magie._

(en français dans le texte)

-Heu... marmonna Ron, mal à l'aise. J'ai rien compris du tout là en fait...

-Oh, c'est vrai, excuse-moi ! s'exclama Hermione. J'avais oublié que tu parlais pas français... Ben, en fait, ils disent que les recherches n'ont rien donné. Ils ont juste trouvé un enfant de 7 ans... Mais ça ne va pas, hein ? Il s'habituera à nous moins facilement qu'un tout petit, et sa personnalité se sera déjà formée, alors que nous ne connaîtrons rien de lui.

-Hmm, marmonna Ron, c'est dommage quand même. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? On ne peut pas adopter un petit moldu, il paraît que c'est très dur d'être considéré comme un cracmol.

-Je ne pense pas que nous y serons obligés... Ils ont dit qu'ils nous tiendraient au courant si jamais ils découvraient un petit enfant sorcier.

-Alors on n'a plus qu'à attendre...

-Oui.

zzzzzzzzz

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva avec la conviction que la journée ne serait pas très agréable. Le docteur Vrousoss avait écrit à Rogue de sa part, et il devait le rencontrer chez lui dans l'après-midi. Il en avait été décidé ainsi car ils devaient discuter du prix, et aussi parce que Rogue avait la flemme de lui envoyer ses flacons par colis. C'est pourquoi Harry avait dû réfléchir toute la journée de la veille pour savoir comment il allait s'y prendre pour aller à ce rendez-vous, alors que Ginny avait programmé une après-midi chez sa tante afin de choisir un prénom pour le futur bébé. En effet, depuis quelques jours, ses assauts étaient inlassables ; elle voulait absolument trouver un prénom alors que son premier mois de grossesse touchait à peine à sa fin.

Ginny était déjà levée et Harry dû s'expliquer avec elle pendant au moins un quart d'heure, prétextant un stage pour sa formation d'Auror. En réalité, il se fichait des cours, car il comptait bien les laisser tomber dès qu'il serait reçu dans une équipe de quidditch en tant que professionnel, mais Ginny finit par se laisser convaincre. En guise de revanche, elle l'obligea à écrire lui-même la lettre à la tante, reportant leur rendez-vous au samedi suivant.

En début d'après-midi, Harry passa à Gringotts pour retirer une grosse somme d'argent, puis il transplana à l'endroit indiqué auparavant par Rogue. Il s'agissait d'une petite colline perdue en pleine cambrousse. Aux pieds de Harry s'étendait une vallée austère et déserte, et lorsqu'il se retourna il se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand manoir hérissé de tours pointues.

-Je ne pensais pas que Rogue serait si riche, songea-t-il en levant le nez. J'avais entendu dire qu'il vivait dans une vieille maison toute pourrie... Mais bon, ce n'est peut-être pas chez lui...

Il s'avança vers le grand portail rouillé et aperçu une sorte d'entonnoir en cuivre. Tout en se sentant parfaitement stupide, il dit :

-Hem... Je suis Harry Potter, et heu... je crois que j'ai rendez-vous ici...

Il sursauta lorsque la voix cassante de Rogue lui répondit :

-Ah, te voilà enfin, Potter.

Harry grimaça ; il avait dix minutes d'avance.

-Heu... hésita-t-il. Ça te tuerait de me laisser entrer ?

-En effet, j'imagine que ta présence aurait une influence nocive sur mon manoir, répondit Rogue avec délices, du point de vue de l'odorat, tu comprends ?

-Grumph, grogna Harry, au fait comment ça se fait que tu vives là-dedans ?

-Figure-toi que j'ai fait fortune dans le commerce, Potter, et que je me suis payé cette petite résidence secondaire, répondit Rogue avec fierté.

-Commerce de quoi ? demanda Harry, qui voyait très mal Rogue derrière une caisse enregistreuse.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, lança Rogue, et Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelques chaudrons volés dans cette affaire.

-Bon, et si revenions au sujet de ta visite, Potter ? demanda Rogue. Il me semble que tu es venu chercher un stock de flacons de Médialunectar ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à revenir avant au moins dix ans.

-Je le souhaite aussi, enchérit Rogue. Eh bien je crois qu'il te faudra acheter une trentaine de flacons, car la dose que j'y verse est suffisante pour le tiers de l'année.

-Bien, répondit Harry en sentant déjà sa bourse se vider, et quel sera le prix ?

-Eh bien, le prix habituel d'un tel flacon s'élevant à 20 Gallions, et sachant que je ne t'aime pas, je fixerai ce prix à... disons 30 Gallions.

-QUOI ? s'exclama Harry, faussement surpris. 30 GALLIONS ? Mais le docteur Vrousoss m'avait parlé de15 Gallions maximum, mentit-il.

-Eh bien, sache que c'est moi et non le docteur qui choisit les prix, répondit Rogue avec délectation. Cela nous fera donc... 30 fois 30, c'est-à-dire 900 Gallions !

-Aaaaahaa... se lamenta Harry. Mais c'est le prix de trois balais de course !

-Eeeh oui, répondit Rogue, plus heureux que jamais. Et je te préviens que la maison ne fait pas de remboursements.

-Bon ben j'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix, marmonna Harry avec fureur. Comment on fait l'échange ?

-Mes serviteurs arrivent avec une caisse de trente flacons, répondit simplement Rogue, et au petit bruit mat qui suivit, Harry su qu'il avait coupé la communication.

En ouvrant sa bourse où il avait prévu pas moins de 1000 Gallions, Harry vit venir à lui une paire d'elfes de maison à la dégaine crasseuse, pliant sous le poids d'une grosse caisse en bois. Ils contèrent les pièces que Harry leur tendait, puis firent passer la caisse entre les barreaux du portail et s'en allèrent sans un mot. Harry s'accrocha à la caisse d'une main ferme, et transplana droit dans sa cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que Ginny n'était pas de service au Chaudron Baveur ce jour-là. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, consultant un registre de prénoms, et sursauta fortement lorsque Harry apparut.

-Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu... marmonna Harry, les joues plus rouges que jamais. En fait... Je n'étais pas en stage, j'étais... chez Rogue.

Ginny le regarda avec étonnement, et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

Harry se sentit paniquer. Il ne voulait pas subir l'humiliation d'avouer à Ginny non seulement qu'il était voir un psy pour phobiques, mais aussi qu'il lui avait menti. Mais en même temps, cela n'aurait de toute façon pas pu durer, alors il décida de passer aux aveux.

-En fait, je t'ai menti parce que je suis allé chez un... heu, un psy quoi, expliqua-t-il, pour me faire, hem, « soigner », et il m'a dit que le seul remède c'était une potion et seul Rogue peut la préparer, alors... Alors je suis allé chez lui pour acheter un stock pour dix ans, termina-t-il.

Il la regarda avec appréhension, mais à son grand étonnement elle ne rie pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard à la fois sévère et attendri.

-Je le savais bien, que tu me faisais des cachotteries, dit-elle en souriant. Tu faisais un peu repaire quand tu m'a parlé de ce poste d'attrapeur. Tu sais, faut pas avoir honte, moi je trouve ça vachement bien... Tu te rends compte, je vais avoir un mari encore plus célèbre et populaire qu'avant, si c'est possible ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Mais en voyant la tête de Harry, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Nan, en fait j'ai rien dit, oublie !

zzzzzzzzz

zzz Postez des reviews, please ! zzz


	5. WISTILY & CO

WISTILY & CO ™

(cinquième chapitre suivant « 900 Gallions ! »)

&&&

Ce jour-là, Harry et Ginny se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient pour projet d'aller dans une agence spéciale pour rechercher un nouvel appartement, car le leur était devenu trop petit pour accueillir un bébé et tout ce qui va avec, berceau, peluches et Cie (...).

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch, Ginny s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'affiche du Ministère. En regardant les dates d'inscription, elle s'exclama :

-Harry, les essais ! On avait presque oublié ! C'est demain dernier délai pour t'inscrire !

Harry s'approcha à son tour et constata, non sans une certaine culpabilité, qu'elle avait raison.

-Alors j'irai au Ministère demain, décida-t-il. Entre midi et deux, comme ça il y aura personne. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour s'inscrire, ce serait trop bête... Tu te rends compte, être allé chez Rogue pour rien !

Ginny lui donna uns petite tape dans le dos. A croire que cette perspective l'amusait...

&&&

Le lendemain, dès la fin des cours, Harry se précipita au Ministère de la Magie sans prendre le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour son déjeuner.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il chercha des yeux une quelconque indication sur la direction à suivre pour s'inscrire et tomba sur un immense tableau d'affichage. Après quelques longues minutes d'investigations à fouiller des yeux les affichettes dont les supports déclinaient tous les tons de violet imaginables, Harry dénicha enfin son information et attrapa un ascenseur.

Il s'arrêta au Niveau 7, le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Siège de la Ligue Britannique de Quidditch. Il aperçu alors une longue file d'attente qui patientait devant la porte, peuplée de retardataires qui, comme lui, venaient s'inscrire à la dernière minute.

Il y avait au moins 9 personnes, de tous les genres et de tous les âges. Harry se plaça derrière un vieillard appuyé sur une canne toute élimée, qui était lui-même précédé de deux adolescentes qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 18 ans et peser plus de 40 kilos. Elles chuchotaient et pouffaient entre elles, et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'elles l'avaient repéré. Il lissa nerveusement sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice et observa le reste de la file : il vit encore trois hommes à la carrure sportive, qui auraient été mieux désignés pour être batteurs ou gardiens. Devant eux se trouvait un nain qui ne cessait de se prendre les pieds dans son interminable barbe blanche, et un jeune homme immense et très mince, qui avait l'air d'avoir subi un sort d'extension. A l'extrémité de la file, enfin, se trouvait une sorcière affublée d'un énorme chapeau aux couleurs de l'Angleterre, et de chaussures assorties qui se mettaient à chanter dès qu'elle marchait.

Harry attendit pendant très longtemps, et quand vint enfin son tour, cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'il était arrivé. Il entra dans la salle où siégeait Ludo Verpey en personne, confortablement installé derrière son bureau. Verpey salua chaleureusement Harry et lui fit remplir une fiche d'inscription. Ensuite il insista pour prendre quelques photos, que Harry soupçonnait comme n'ayant aucun rapport avec les autres formalités, bien qu'il n'aie d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Harry compris rapidement pourquoi il avait du attendre si longtemps dans la file ; Verpey se mit à lui faire tranquillement la conversation, apposant un tampon sur la fiche de temps à autre, et quand enfin il salua Harry en lui disant qu'il pouvait partir, cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le bureau. Harry sortit en essayant de ne pas croiser les regards de reproche que lui lançaient les autres dans la file d'attente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la convocation que lui avait donnée Ludo Verpey; il y était stipulé qu'il devait se rendre « sur le stade de quidditch de Londres le 28, avec son propre balai. » Harry avait d'ailleurs acheté deux ans auparavant un superbe Braise 403, la pointe de la technologie en matière de balais, car son bon vieil Eclair de Feu était depuis longtemps dépassé. Il ne doutait pas que son balai fasse l'affaire pour convaincre les membres de l'équipe, mais il aurait tout de même préféré arriver avec un Ventdepoupe 713 ou un Météore, sortis seulement au cours de l'année. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus le temps d'en commander un et, surtout, il devait faire attention à ses finances car la fortune de ses parents diminuait d'année en année...

&&&

En arrivant chez lui, Harry entreprit de se préparerquelques pâtes, mais n'eut pas le temps de les manger car Ginny accourut dans la cuisine et lui sauta dessus en s'écriant :

-Coucou ! Je reviens de chez Maman ! Ça y est Harry, j'ai trouvé ! On a eu l'idée toutes les deux...

-Trouvé quoi ? demanda Harry en ramassant les pâtes étalées sur le sol d'un coup de baguette.

-Les prénoms, tiens ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu te souviens qu'on devait aller chez ma tante Gwen aujourd'hui ?

-Heu, oui, répondit Harry, qui se méfiait un peu des idées de la tante Gwen. Et alors ?

-Alors, je l'ai finalement vue au Terrier, et... j'ai trouvé un prénom, si c'est une fille ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ce nom ? demanda Harry, qui lui avait seulement quelques idées qui ne plaisaient jamais à Ginny.

-Lilian ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix surexcitée. (il faut dire que, surexcitée, elle l'était souvent depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte...) Comme ta maman ! C'est pas mignon comme prénom ? Moi j'adore.

Harry réfléchit. Lilian... Pourquoi pas ? C'était un beau prénom. En plus, ce n'était pas exactement celui de sa mère, puisqu'il l'avait toujours entendue se faire appeler Lily.

-Tu as raison, dit-il en se tournant vers Ginny, « Lilian », c'est vachement joli. « Lilian Potter »...

Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Mais si c'est un garçon ? continua Harry.

-Ben... hésita Ginny. J'ai juste quelques idées, mais c'est vague... J'avais pensé à Jules...

Harry fit une moue peu convaincue.

-... Damien...

-Aah, fit Harry, j'aime pas ce prénom...

-... sinon y a Gaël... C'est pas mal, Gaël.

-Ouais, c'est joli, admit Harry avec un poil plus d'enthousiasme. J'aime bien. C'est exotique comme prénom, hein ?

-C'est sûr, c'est pas très anglais... répondit Ginny. Mais moi aussi c'est mon préféré !

-Alors on dit qu'on le met de côté ? demanda Harry.

-Oui !

&&&

Ce matin du dimanche 15 Octobre, Hermione quitta son appartement très tôt et descendit dans le centre-ville. Il n'y avait encore que peu de gens à cause de l'heure matinale, et elle fut toute à son aise pour poser les affichettes qu'elle avait préparées la veille. C'étaient de petites feuilles de papier coloré, sur lesquelles on pouvait lire en lettres d'or :

_WISTILY & CO ™_

_CONFISERIE MAGIQUE_

_&&&_

_La confiserie magique Wistily & Co ouvrira ses portes dans votre ville le mercredi 18 Octobre._

_Soyez au 12 de la Rue des Fantassins de 14h à 18h pour inaugurer cette nouvelle boutique ! Il y aura distribution gratuite de Gnomes au Poivre jusqu'à 15h et une Course aux Fizwizbiz de 16h à 17h. Venez nombreux, nous comptons sur vous !_

Ron était de furieuse humeur depuis la veille ; il avait catégoriquement refusé d'organiser cette fête pour l'inauguration de la boutique, et Hermione s'était quelque peu imposée. Elle tenait à faire de la pub, car elle avait besoin d'argent pour acheter ses manuels scolaires qui coûtaient une fortune. De plus, la boutique était toute prête, la décoration entièrement refaite, les bonbons stockés, et il fallait bien ouvrir un jour ou l'autre. C'est pourquoi ils avaient fini par se « mettre d'accord » sur la date du 18 Octobre, même si Hermione n'avait pas vraiment compté sur l'avis de Ron.

Quand Hermione eut terminé de coller des affichettes un peu partout, elle décida de passer à la confiserie pour déposer celles qui étaient de trop.

Une fois arrivée devant la façade à présent blanche, elle entra par la porte fraîchement agrandie et repeinte en rouge, assortie à la nouvelle inscription qui surmontait la vitrine :

_WISTILY & CO ™_

Elle traversa la boutique aux murs et au plafond violets, sillonnée d'étagères également rouges, et se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir de verre qui dissimulait la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Enfin, après avoir rangé les affichettes, elle transplana chez elle et trouva Ron en plein petit déjeuner.

-Du courrier ? demanda-t-elle, comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre du Ministère.

Ron hocha négativement la tête, avala un bout de toast et dit :

-Hermione, tu crois pas qu'on devrait en parler avec Harry et Ginny ? Je veux dire que, si on adopte un enfant, ils vont tomber des nues, non ? Peut-être qu'ils nous en voudraient de ne pas leur en avoir parlé avant.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, peu convaincue.

-Non, franchement, Ron, je ne pense qu'on doive leur en parler pour l'instant, répondit-elle. On leur dira le moment venu, d'accord ?

Ron haussa les épaules et avala un nouveau morceau de toast. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu non-plus.

&&&

Durant la semaine qui précéda ses essais, Harry passa tout son temps libre à s'entraîner ou à se documenter sur les différents joueurs de l'équipe. Il fit ainsi « plus ample connaissance » avec les deux batteurs, Focey et Dran, de jeunes joueurs qui avaient intégré l'équipe seulement 3 ans auparavant. Jay et Bellow étaient les deux seules femmes de l'équipe ; elles jouaient depuis assez longtemps comme poursuiveuses, aux côtés du capitaine de l'équipe, Lean. C'était un garçon pas très grande gueule que l'on imaginait mal à la tête d'un groupe, mais qui savait pourtant se faire obéir. Le gardien, enfin, avait pour nom Loggage. C'était un des atouts de l'équipe, un excellent joueur qui laissait passer très peu de balles.

Harry serait très content s'il pouvait intégrer l'équipe, car depuis quelques années Lean avait considérablement remonté le niveau des joueurs anglais, et ils avaient déjà gagné deux fois la Coupe du Monde en cinq ans depuis qu'il était à leur tête. On pouvait également attribuer ce mérite à l'entraîneur national, George Freydann, un ancien joueur irlandais.

&&&

Quand vint le grand jour des essais, Harry se réveilla trois heures trop tôt et du attendre le lever de soleil pour se lever à son tour, car il était fortement déconseillé de réveiller Ginny sur les coups de quatre heures du matin.

Après avoir passé le petit déjeuner à contempler son toast sans se décider à le manger, il sortit sa tenue d'entraînement de quidditch et son balai, histoire de faire une dernière vérification. Mais il du rester sur son stress, car il n'y avait rien à changer sur sa robe impeccablement repassée, pas plus que sur son balai qu'il avait passé des heures à polir la veille.

Comme il devait être sur le stade pour dix heures et qu'il ne pouvait attendre chez lui plus longtemps, Harry transplana dès neuf heures en pensant être l'un des premiers arrivés. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du stade, les gradins étaient bondés de sorciers et sorcières qui attendaient déjà depuis des heures, la plupart dans le seul but d'apercevoir les joueurs. Il se faufila parmi la foule et atteignit les premiers rangs réservés aux postulants, qui devaient être une vingtaine. Il songea qu'il devait y en avoir autant les jours précédents, et se demanda quelles chances il avait d'être pris sur une centaine de joueurs.

A dix heures, après une longue et stressante attente, les membres de l'équipe sortirent des vestiaires sous un torrent d'acclamations. Ils avancèrent au centre du terrain, et Harry vit Lean s'entretenir rapidement avec le chef des organisateurs qui devaient contrôler les entrées et vérifier les convocations. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit l'homme se placer au centre du terrain et déclarer à travers un gros mégaphone rouge :

-Je demanderai aux personnes présentes qui n'ont pas été convoquées d'évacuer le stade immédiatement.

La foule se mit alors à huer, et l'homme brandit sa baguette. Il effectua quelques gestes apparemment dotés d'une signification, car les autres organisateurs commencèrent à entraîner les gens vers la sortie. Ils les firent sortir par groupes de dix, car le stade se trouvait au centre de la ville moldue, et c'est seulement une bonne demi-heure plus tard que le silence s'installa enfin sur les gradins.

Lean porta le mégaphone à ses lèvres et sa voix mal assurée résonna dans tout le stade :

-Hem, bonjour à tous les concurrents. Avant de commencer les essais, je voudrais... vous dire comment se déroulera la séance. Vous serez appelés par ordre alphabétique et passerez un par un pour faire, heu, quelques tests. Ensuite vous pourrez repartir immédiatement si vous le souhaitez, ou rester pour regarder la performance des autres concurrents. Heu... Je veux que vous sachiez que la moindre tentative d'intimidation ou de déconcentration provoquera votre disqualification immédiate. Ensuite nous rappellerons jusqu'à cinq d'entre vous pour de nouveaux essais qui auront lieu dans une semaine, et les meilleurs seront à nouveau convoqués le lendemain. Merci de votre attention.

Il reposa l'interphone, et Harry songea qu'en effet, il pouvait les remercier. Chacun des concurrents buvait ses paroles, et plus particulièrement les deux adolescentes que Harry avait vues au Ministère. Il les soupçonnait d'ailleurs de s'être simplement inscrites pour rencontrer les joueurs, car elles n'avaient pas l'air bien malin.

Harry n'était qu'en seizième position, et il eut tout le loisir de stresser en observant les autres concurrents pendant les plus de deux heures qu'il eut à attendre sur les gradins.

La performance des deux adolescentes prouva que, comme il l'avait deviné, elles s'étaient inscrites sans le moindre espoir d'être prises dans l'équipe. Elles étaient tout simplement lamentables, et au regard significatif qu'échangèrent les membres de l'équipe, Harry comprit pourquoi il y avait trois étapes éliminatoires. La première visait simplement à écarter les groupies et les farceurs, et les deux autres étaient sérieuses.

Le nain et le vieillard se firent également écarter, et Harry sentit ses chances remonter en flèche lorsque la femme aux chaussures chantantes demanda à Lay comment monter sur son balai. Il vit aussi quelques performances moyennes, un homme plutôt doué et une jeune femme tout simplement... géniale.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle est deux fois plus forte que moi, pensa-t-il en sentant ses entrailles se tordre. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup d'autres comme elle, sinon je vais me retrouver dans la catégorie des charlatans, ceux qu'on écarte au premier coup...

C'est donc totalement désenchanté que Harry pénétra sur le terrain quand son nom fut appelé. Il s'approcha de la table où l'entraîneur George Freydann avait posé tous ses papiers, le cœur battant et les jambes molles. Quelques joueurs ne purent s'empêcher de loucher sur sa cicatrice, mais Lean leur lança un regard de reproche et s'approcha de Harry, qui était content d'avoir avalé sa dose de potion avant de venir. Il lui serra la main et dit :

-Bienvenue sur le terrain, Potter. Nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable...

Harry se dit que de près, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant ; il avait un comportement qui forçait le respect, et on comprenait au premier coup d'œil que c'était un bon joueur plein d'expérience.

Lean lâcha le Vif d'Or et ordonna à Harry de ne décoller qu'à son coup de sifflet. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry enfourcha son Braise 403 et attendit, quelques instants, une éternité peut-être. Quand retentit le coup de sifflet, il donna un grand coup sur le sol idéalement dur et monta en flèche. Il se stabilisa à peu près à hauteur des buts, et allait entamer un tour de terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or quand il s'aperçut que Lean l'avait suivi. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui dit:

-Nous allons lancer cinq cognards sur le stade. Contente-toi de les éviter en essayant de repérer le Vif d'Or. A mon coup de sifflet, si tu l'as vu, tu vas le chercher, sinon... Tu te débrouilles pour le trouver ! Tu as compris ?

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête, et entama son tour de reconnaissance. A peine Lean avait-il touché terre que l'entraîneur lâcha les cinq cognards. Harry entama alors une série de tonneaux, de chandelles et d'autres figures de plus en plus sophistiquées, dans le but d'éviter les cognards et d'impressionner l'entraîneur et les joueurs.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, en plein dans une feinte de Wronski ; le Vif d'Or scintillait aux pieds des gradins qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Par pur réflexe, Harry fonça dans cette direction et se rappela un peu trop tard qu'il ne devait pas encore s'en emparer ; il effectua alors un freinage impressionnant mais qui le déstabilisa à tel point qu'il perdit la balle des yeux. Fulminant et rageant contre lui-même, Harry reprit un peu de hauteur et chercha la balle des yeux : c'est pendant ces quelques fractions de secondes qu'il cessa de bouger et qu'il sentit un cognard lui heurter violemment la jambe gauche.

Encore plus énervé contre lui-même, Harry remonta précipitamment en chandelle pour éviter les autres. Il entendit alors le nouveau coup de sifflet de Lean, et s'apprêtait à redresser son balai quand il sentit quelque chose de dur lui heurter le sommet du crâne ; il leva les yeux et reconnut à nouveau le Vif d'Or. Croyant à peine à sa chance, il leva le bras et s'empara de la minuscule balle d'or, avant d'exécuter un tour rapide pour semer les cognards qui arrivaient à nouveau. Enfin, il plongea vers le sol et toucha terre accompagné par les applaudissements des autres concurrents. Il donna le Vif d'Or à Lean qui lui dit, l'air très satisfait :

-Très bien ! Signe là pour qu'on te donne ta convocation pour samedi prochain !

Tout heureux et croyant à peine à ce qui lui arrivait, Harry prit la plume que lui tendait Freydann et signa la fiche qu'il lui présentait. Puis il serra sa main et celle de Lean et prit sa convocation. Enfin, très fier de lui et plus content que jamais, il quitta le stade en adressant des sourires éclatants à tout le monde, genre spécial Freedent.

&&&

Postez des reviews, please !


End file.
